


Felati- Oh No!

by AvatarMN



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Accidental Sex, Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, Anxiety, Arguing, Banter, Bars and Pubs, Bathroom Sex, Boyfriends, Brothers, Cheating, Clothed Sex, Clubbing, Come Swallowing, Do-Over, Facials, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Makeup Sex, Masturbation, Mistaken Identity, Oral Sex, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Regret, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Social Anxiety, Twins, Two Jacks One Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost, his twin brother Jackson, and Jackson's boyfriend Hiccup are scouting universities away from home.  An argument at a night club leads to Hiccup making a terrible mistake under the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felati- Oh No!

**Author's Note:**

> A variation on the popular themes of Jack Frost twins, and Two Jacks One Hiccup. I think I put a little twist on it, though.
> 
> Passing reference to the nerd school from _Big Hero 6_ , SFIT (San Fransokyo Institute of Technology).
> 
> Beta by [FishEyenoMiko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fisheyenomiko).

"Come on, let's go!" Jackson had said, clasping Hiccup's and Jack's hands and pulling on their arms. "It'll be fun!"

The three high school juniors were at the SFIT science and technology expo, with other honor students from their school and all around the state. It was a chance to see what the students of SFIT had to offer, and maybe pursue enrollment at the prestigious university. 

The twins were also selected to give their own presentation on a "reverse microwave" rapid-chilling technology, and the university students were impressed, putting Jackson in particular into a great mood. So when the SFIT students invited some of the younger kids to a local club's all-ages night for some celebration, he wasn't in the mood to go back to the hotel and hit the sack. He dragged his willing brother and his tolerant boyfriend all the way to the bus, ignoring Hiccup's breathless entreaties to slow down.

"The music sounds great," Jackson said, too loud, into Hiccup's hair as he stood with his arm around his boyfriend, in line to get in to the club. Jack was in front of them, talking to a Freshman girl from SFIT. 

"Yeah, it does," Hiccup squeezed him briefly around the waist. Hiccup got swept up in the moment back at the campus, but now he was getting a little sweaty in the palms, seeing how crowded and loud this place was. "You're really jazzed. Did you snort some Pixy Stix in the bathroom, or something?" he joked.

"What? No!" Jackson chuckled, crinkling two empty bags of Skittles in his jacket pocket. "Don't you love that school? This town? Aren't you excited?" 

"Yeah, I am," Hiccup assured his boyfriend, briefly patting his chest. "Sorry." He felt guilty about being such an introvert when Jackson was this excited about something, but he couldn't help it. It was just the way he was. He had a great time just by being with Jackson and his brother, its just he would have been more comfortable if it was at one of their homes, or in a quieter place he'd been going out to for years. 

Finally, they reached the front of the line. Jack and his new friends were showing IDs and getting their underage wristbands fixed around their wrists when Jackson leaned in to kiss Hiccup, right in front of the hairy, tattooed bouncers. Hiccup recoiled, immediately regretting it when he saw the hurt in Jackson's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jacks-" Hiccup began.

"No, I'm sorry," Jackson cut him off, stiffening and staring straight ahead, not making eye contact with the guy he was showing his ID to, either. After they both got their wristbands, his face relaxed and he looked at Hiccup again, brushing his chestnut-colored hair back from his forehead. "I shouldn't have done that, I know how you are about PDA. Really, it's okay." He clasped Hiccup's shoulder, and Hiccup appreciated the less flamboyant gesture at the same time as he hated himself for being relieved that's all it was. 

"You coming?" Jack called back to them, and the pair followed Jackson's brother as he entered the doorway. The flashing colored lights reflected in his bleached hair.

The three boys and Jack's new friends claimed a long table near the dance floor, and Jackson and Hiccup sat down while Jack and the girl who was now holding his arm went to the bar to get drinks. After sitting down, Hiccup made a point of scooting his chair close to Jackson and taking his boyfriend's hand from where it rested on his thigh. Jackson turned and smiled warmly at him. Then Jack was there with their overpriced Cokes, dressed up with cherries and umbrellas. 

Soon they were drawn into conversation with Jack's new friends, laughing and exchanging stories, asking the SFIT kids about college life. During a lull in the conversation, Jackson looked out on the dance floor and saw his brother dancing with the girl. His hair was pink, then blue, then green. Who was in charge of the lights in this place? Jackson stood from the table and tugged on Hiccup's elbow. 

"Come on, baby," he shouted in Hiccup's ear. "Dance with me!"

Hiccup stayed glued to his seat, shaking his head. "I don't know how!" he hedged.

"It's easy, I'll show you!" Jackson jostled Hiccup's arm gently. "Come on, really?"

"Not tonight, okay?" Hiccup pleaded. Jackson's lips pressed tight, and he sat back down.

"Whatever," he said, his hand going to his hair again, brushing it forward this time. Classic Jackson nervous gesture. Hiccup felt miserable.

"Jackson, you can teach me when we get back home, okay?" Hiccup said, crossing his arms over his chest and hugging himself. Jackson's face was angry, and now he was starting to make Hiccup angry. "I need to be prepared before I do something in front of people, you know that!"

"I just wish you would be more spontaneous, that's all. Or at least affectionate," Jackson sulked, darting his eyes to Hiccup, and then back out to the dance floor. Hiccup stood abruptly, making Jackson jump.

"I need to use the bathroom," Hiccup announced, then stalked off.

A hand slapped Jackson's shoulder hard, squeezing. He spun around to see his brother leaning over him.

"Way to go, shithead," Jack said through his teeth. "Be nicer to your boyfriend, or I'll beat your ass."

"You look like Christmas on the Vegas strip, in here," Jackson shot back.

"I'm serious. When Hiccup comes back tell him this place is giving you a headache, and take him back to the hotel," Jack ordered, poking Jackson with his finger in the chest. "Apologize to him, promise you won't embarrass him in public again, and mean it. Order _The Princes Bride_ or _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_ on the TV, and cuddle until he falls asleep."

"Yes, daddy," Jackson simpered, pawing at his brother submissively. "Whatever you say, sir."

Jack laughed and pushed his shoulder. "Leave me out of your gay fantasies," he smirked. Jackson smiled back at him. Jack plopped back into his seat, then turned around, searching the table. "Where's Jessica?"

In the bathroom, Hiccup sat in a stall with his pants up, sulking. A second person knocked on the door, and he said "Just a minute" again. Then, the sounds of some guy vomiting in the next stall sent him up and to the sink. He tucked his glasses into his shirt pocket and washed his hands and face. He stared into his own eyes in his reflection, but imagined Jackson's. _I love you,_ he thought at the boyfriend in his mind's eye. _You jerk._

"I'll show you spontaneous," he muttered to himself, putting his glasses back on, and marched out of the bathroom.

Hiccup scanned the floor, finding their table. Both of the twins were looking away. Hiccup weaved through the crowd, crouching low as he got close. He dropped to his knee at the far end of the table, and lifted the tablecloth, slipping under. He looked around, letting his eyes adjust to the dark. The ridiculous lights reflected off the floor in bursts. The table was at the edge of the dance floor, so there were no chairs on one side. Hiccup had to dodge one row of legs as he crawled under the table, looking for his boyfriend.

Which one was he? Shit. He could pretty much only tell if people were men or women down here. Then he spotted a familiar pair of shoes. Canvas high tops with a star-spangled pattern. Those belonged to Jackson. Hiccup's heart started to beat hard. Was he really going to do this?

Above the table, the twins were talking to a couple from SFIT about music now. But Jackson was distracted. He felt terrible about what he'd just done to Hiccup. He knew his boyfriend was anxious, and really sensitive about it. Why the hell did he have to push him? A pit was developing in his stomach, and he looked back toward the bathroom. He turned around when one of their new friends asked him a question. After a couple of minutes, he twisted to his brother to say something, but Jack was turned around at the table, eating some popcorn and pretzels. 

Hiccup took a deep breath and crawled closer, taking position by Jackson's foot. He reached out, and gently touched him on the ankle. His boyfriend flinched, pulling away slightly for a moment. When Hiccup stroked his calf encouragingly, Jackson's foot scooted back over. Hiccup reached out with his other hand and tugged at the cuff of his other pants leg. The other boy appeared to get the idea, and he turned fully, to point his knees at Hiccup, and pulled the chair close to the table. The tablecloth bunched in his lap.

Hiccup put his hands on Jackson's knees and pushed them up his thighs suggestively. His boyfriend's legs opened, and Hiccup leaned closer. He was starting to sweat, and his dick was hard and throbbing in his pants, thinking about what he was going to do. Jesus, did he really want to do this? Suck Jackson's cock under the table in a crowded club? For the first time? They'd only made out and touched each other over their clothes before. Hiccup was starting to get kind of dizzy, but really excited, too. When he cupped his hand between Jackson's legs and felt that his boyfriend was just as stiff as he was, the last of his resistance melted away, and he was popping the button on Jackson's jeans open.

Jack leaned with his elbows on the table, hugging the basket of popcorn to him and nearly choking on a kernel when fingers closed on the bulge of his shaft, nudging at his leg. Who the hell was under the table? It had to be Jess, right? She touched his ass while they were dancing. She was into him. And she'd been gone for like, 20 minutes. He'd been sure she must have ditched him, but now someone was under the table, and copping his joint. He straightened up and looked right. She wasn't there. He looked left. Not there, either. But Jackson glanced at him. Something he saw in Jack's face must have looked wrong, because Jackson gave him a strange, questioning look. Jack snatched his drink and took a sip. He nodded at his brother lamely, and bit into a pretzel. Just hungry, bro. Don't mind me. Jackson turned back when one of the other SFIT girls handed him another Coke, and Jackson lowered his head and closed his eyes. His zipper was down, and his cock was getting air.

Hiccup folded his arms over his boyfriend's thighs and leaned close. His fingers had maneuvered Jackson's dick through the opening in his boxers, and the hot, smooth skin filled Hiccup's palm. He squeezed his fingers around it and gave it a stroke. His heart pounded in his throat, and Hiccup tried to swallow it down, finding his mouth suddenly most inconveniently dry. He rolled his thumb over the spongy head of Jackson's dick while he worked up some spit. This would be easy, right? He'd just do what he thought would feel good. And try to copy the guys he'd seen giving head in internet porn. Nothing to it. 

Okay, his mouth was moist again. Hiccup licked his lips, and went for it. The head of the cock brushed his cheek, and he guided it to the corner of his mouth. It was hard to see down here, and Hiccup had put his glasses back in his pocket. He smeared the head of the cock over his teeth, kissing it with his lips. Then he flicked out his tongue, and got his first taste of his boyfriend's dick. Jackson was salty and savory, and Hiccup's passion rose up swiftly. He took it deeper, drawing the shaft down the wet pillow of his tongue, and scraping the head over the roof of his mouth. Mmm, he hummed. His salivary glands came to life, and suddenly his mouth was very wet, and the taste bloomed through his mouth. He applied some suction and pursed his lips, drawing back to the head, then diving deeper, taking more of the shaft until the head hit the back of his throat and he stopped to breathe through his nose. He was sucking cock. Jackson's cock. He could feel his boyfriend's hard flesh pulse. Inside of his mouth, thick and satisfying. While his own pulse throbbed in his temples. Oh. He liked this. He liked it a lot.

Jack squeezed the body between his legs with his knees, and tried not to cry out. Someone was sucking it now. She had it in her mouth. It was wet and warm, and oh fuck, it was good. Jackson slapped the table and caught the edge of the popcorn basket, flipping it over his hand. Trembling, he turned it back over and slowly picked up one handful and placed it back in the basket. Then another, crushing it when she sucked him him deep, then aggressively tongued the head while twisting the shaft in her hand. 

"Jack?" his brother said, suddenly right next to him. Coke sloshed over the side of Jack's glass.

"What?!" Jack barked.

"You okay, bro?" Jackson squinted at him. Jack picked up a pretzel, breaking it in half before it reached his mouth.

"Nothing!" Jack said, then winced. He answered the wrong question. "I mean, fine! Just... I'm a little... Maybe these pretzels have gone off? Avoid the pretzels!" he shouted, pushing the basket away. Shit. Oh god, his dick. It was like oiled angels were wrestling it in a vat of warm buttery baked goodness. He was going to come.

"Please talk to someone else!" Jack shouted. "Thank you!"

Jackson stared at his brother, blinking. The desperation on his face was so raw that Jackson nodded and looked away, kicked him chair skittering closer to the other kids and willing himself not to look back at Jackson, or even think about him. His brother needed privacy, for some reason. 

Hiccup groaned and slurped, alternating between slobbery swallows and tugs with his fist. His other hand went down his pants, and he'd barely touched himself before he was shooting off up his wrist. Then the cock in his mouth got even harder, and then it was flexing and hot gooey cum was in his mouth, spreading over his tongue and making him choke. He swallowed, defensively, and then it was splashing his cheek and dripping off his chin. 

By the time it was over, Hiccup was sat in the dark; an unholy mess. His own cum squishy in his underpants, cool and snotty all over his deflated genitals Jackson's cum all over his softening prick, and in Hiccup's other hand, and all over his face, and... fuck, on his t-shirt. Hiccup took off his flannel shirt and started to mop it off his face and hands. Then he swabbed his boyfriend's cock and tucked him back into his pants. Jackson's hand appeared under the table, pushing down his thigh. Hiccup took it in both of his damp hands and held it to his face, nuzzling his cheek into the palm before kissing it. Jackson gripped his hand, and Hiccup continued to kiss him across the knuckles. 

"I love you," he whispered, then guiltily abandoned his shirt, sorry for the poor soul who had to find it later. He crawled out from under the table, and two girls tripped over him and nearly fell before he got up, apologizing profusely.

Jack sat, dazed, at the table. Sipping at his straw and coming down off the endorphin rush. He didn't see Jessica get out from under the table, because his eyes were still blurry. There was some commotion with three girls at the other end of the table. He pushed his chair back and dabbed at his forehead, turning to look at his brother. Jackson sensed it and looked back at him, raising an eyebrow questioningly. Jack gave him an "OK" sign, and Jackson nodded, satisfied. Whatever was going on, Jack looked much better now.

A couple of minutes later, A pair of hands landed on his shoulders, and Jackson looked up to see Hiccup smiling down at him. His breath caught in his throat when Hiccup stole a kiss. Right in front of everybody.

"Hey, baby, where have you been?" Jackson said, stroking Hiccup's cheek. Hiccup hooked a chair with his foot and pulled it up to sit next to Jackson.

"As if you don't know," Hiccup chuckled. Jackson kept smiling but just stared at him and cocked his head. "Jackson!" Hiccup laughed. "I was... come on!"

"Where?" Jackson wasn't smiling any more. 

"Under the... Jackson stop it, I was under the-" Hiccup startled when Jack stood up, knocking his own chair over. Both boys looked up at Jack, to see him blinking at them in horror.

Jackson stared at his brother, remembering him at the table, acting like a complete spazz. Then he looked at Hiccup, hearing "under" echo in his head. He noticed the wet blotchy stain on Hiccup's t-shirt, and saw that his flannel shirt was gone.

"Did you just suck my brother's dick?" Jackson asked, his voice going high.

Hiccup's face twisted up, and he bent over, holding his stomach.

" _ **Jack!**_ " Jackson shouted, standing. Jack winced and surged forward, snatching Hiccup's arm and pulling him out of his chair, putting his other hand on Jackson's chest and pushing him. Jackson walked backward three steps then turned and was swept along by his brother with Hiccup until they were at the wall near the rest rooms. 

"What the fuck, Hiccup?" Jackson demanded. "What did you suck my brother's dick for?"

"I thought it was you! I don't understand-" Hiccup looked at Jackson's feet, then looked at Jack's. "Your shoes! Jackson, why are your shoes on his feet?"

"Jack borrowed my shoes!" Jackson ranted. He cupped his crotch with both hands. "But my _dick_ is still _here_! You didn't notice what shoes I was wearing _today_?"

Hiccup sputtered.

"Come on, Jacks," Jack interjected. "Look at Mom Jeans here, it's a wonder he _ever_ noticed your kicks. Have you seen that his shoes say 'Leebok' on the heel?" He turned to Hiccup. "Where did you get those, out of the trunk of a car?"

Hiccup started crying, and Jackson's shoulders slumped. He glared at his brother, but Jack just glared back at him and nodded his head toward Hiccup. Jackson stepped up to him and gathered Hiccup into his arms, and he kept sobbing into Jackson's shoulder.

"Don't cry, baby," Jackson stroked his boyfriend's hair, and rubbed his back. "But why did you let him suck your dick, Jack?" he hissed at his brother.

"I didn't know who it was," Jack shrugged.

"And you just let _someone_ suck your dick?"

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Yes. I didn't know it was him."

"You didn't know it wasn't!"

Jack just made a face.

"I can't believe you let this happen!" Jackson hissed. Hiccup had progressed to hitching breaths and sniffles.

"Well I'm really, really sorry that I liked it when my dick was getting sucked and I didn't feel like making it stop," Jack drawled. He sighed and said in a more serious tone "I didn't know who it was, but I swear it never crossed my mind that they may not know who I was!"

Hiccup suddenly spoke. "Five minute rule."

"Huh?" the twins said, in unison.

"Five minute rule. If you suck the wrong dick by mistake, the loss of virginity doesn't 'set' for five minutes," Hiccup said, staring very seriously into Jackson's eyes. "You can erase it by sucking the right dick if you do it in time."

Glances passed between the three boys.

"Just give me this one," Hiccup said tightly. Then he was pushing Jackson into the rest room. 

A smile spread over Jackson's face. Hiccup kicked open the door and Jack gave his brother a thumbs up and mouthed "He's good". Jackson had time to flip him off before the door swung closed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my story. Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
